My future destiny
by moonbird
Summary: Eight year old Severus Snape travels ford in time to discover the things he finds are not exactly what he imagined it to be.


_Authors note; This story is of cause extremely AU, for everyone within the story, did this story really take place in the book the occurrences would just spiral of in a total other direction, if your really that sort of a type, yeas you can consider this alternative universe or whats not, and no, no I am not going to continue this story in anyway all though there is room for it, I am honestly to involved in my other Snape centred novel length fic to even consider another one, this was just meant as a piece of fun based on a minor thought, I was even unsure whether to post it or not, but just thought, What the hell? Everyone sort of likes new takes on time travel, and if anyone want to continue the story themselves, be my guest. It was only a little writing practise and a thought anyway. _

_

* * *

_

"LILY LILY!" eight-year-old Severus Snape, or just Sev as he liked to call himself, yelled gladly as he ran with a very heavy object in his arms, almost tripping in his haste due to the all to big clothes.

"Sev." Lily laughed amused as she stood up from the spot she had been sitting at beneath the tree, brushing dirt of her summer dress. "What is it?"

"Lily look!" Sev exclaimed only to excited as he let go of the big item so it plopped down on the ground, and he immediately dropped himself down on the stomach after it.

Curiously Lily dropped down on her knees to crawl closer, before her face faltered in disappointment. "It's a book." she muttered.

"Yeah! A book of magic!" Sev told her. "I found it among moms old things!" he exclaimed.

"It looks pretty old.. and complicated." Lily hesitated as he excited had opened it, to reveal the tiny writing and tons of complicated drawings.. Even the words were not anything Lily could recognise… And she was not bad at reading in school!

"Isn't it great!" Sev asked. "Look." he pointed at one of the drawings. "That's the diagram behind a time turner!"

"A what?" Lily asked, now really starting to get curious, as she always did when he went on about magic.

"That is a time turner!" he pointed at one of the drawings. "It allows you to travel a couple of hours back in time! And look!" his finger moved on. "Mirror of destiny! To give you an idea where you are headed."

"Oh that sounds exciting." Lily glanced at the drawing of the mirror, only to frightened sit back as the illustration of the mirror also showcased a woman crying in despair in front of it.

"I don't need a stupid mirror to tell me my destiny." Sev scowled. "When I grow up, I'll become a great wizard you'll see!" he stood up. "I'll be the one everyone else call when they can't handle it, help us Sev help us, we need you!" and he launched in the air. "And I'll come! _EXSPELIARMUS_!" he swung a twig in a big arm movement. "Thank you Sev! What would we do without you!" he imitated a thankful person in distress.

Lily giggled. "My hero!" she exclaimed. "Should I give you a kiss as a thank you?"

"Eww!" Sev's face retrieved in disgust. "Why are you girls always on about those stupid things?" he asked.

Lily laughed, before she turned silent. "But you wont forget me when you become so great will you?" she asked.

"No no!" Sev exclaimed as he sat down again. "You'll be there to of cause, Sometimes I will need to tell about who I saved from what to my best friend! What good are stories if you don't tell them? And it'll just be the two of us, having a good time, like now!"

"I'll like that." Lily smiled as she laid down on her stomach gazing on the drawings in the books, Sev did pretty much the same as he mindlessly turned a page, the book was so old that dust flew out of it by that simple page turn, making Sev instantly sneeze.

"Gesundheit." Lily giggled.

Annoyed Sev shook his head before going back to the book, where he immediately lightened up. "Look a spell!" he pointed.

"What does it do?" Lily asked intriqued.

"I don't know." He sat up furrowing his brows. "But it is differently a spell, words, wand movements and everything."

"Well then I guess it's no use." Lily sighed.

"Who says that!" Sev asked. "Lets try it!"

"Erh.. I don't think that's such a good idea." Lily looked at him. "I mean, first of we don't know what it does, and secondly, you don't even have a wand."

"I don't need a bloody wand." Sev sniffed. "I am going to be a great wizard some day! Watch!" he held his hand out in front of him. "_Destina Revisia!_" he flicked his hand.

Lily wide-eyed held her breath looking at him.. There was complete silence, the wind played a little with the leaves of the trees.. And then.. Nothing. "It didn't work." Lily muttered.

Sev looked annoyed. "Dammit!" he muttered. "Well it would have if I had a wand!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah sure." Lily rolled her eyes. "But until then, perhaps you shouldn't even play with such old magic."

"I know what I am doing!" Sev snapped. "It's not that hard." And suddenly he felt a pull.. "Lily.." he whispered suddenly feeling a little ill and anxious as a weird sensation came over him.. "There something" and suddenly he felt himself being pulled away from Lily, she was suddenly further and further away. "LILY!" Sev yelled desperately reaching out after her, desperately trying to reach her as she paled looking shocked at him, smaller and smaller she became as the distance between them became larger and larger. "LILY!" He screamed again, and he tumbled through what might could be called a dark foggy world until he stumbled down on a cold stone floor, making around three somersaults before he sat up groaning. "Oow.." he muttered rubbing his neck, then his eyes widened. "Lily…" he whispered and sprung up on his legs. "LILY!" he yelled and frantically looked around, he was in what appeared like some kind of crypt or dungeon, the stones were cold and clammy, and Sev at once felt captured, there was no light here, he needed to somehow get out.. and where was Lily? Quickly he took a decision and just started running. "LILY!" he yelled as he ran. "LILY WHERE ARE YOU!" he started growing more desperate as he just ran. "LILY!" he yelled on the top of his lungs more and more desperate. "LILY!" and before he knew it he ran straight into someone and fell back on his back. "Auw.." he groaned before his head snapped up and he had his arms in front of him, ready to defend himself from any assault.

"Whoa!" an older boys voice sounded. "Are you okay there?"

Severus looked up to see a messy haired boy standing above him, the older boy had round glasses and wore what looked like a school robe.

Sev looked apprehensive at the boy as he scrambled up on his feet's.

"Are you all right?" a bushy haired girl sat down on her knees as she addressed him in a polite friendly tone, but also a little discriminating, as if she thought he was stupid or something.. Or to little to be taken seriously. "What's your name?" She asked in that same tone of voice again.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sev snapped. "Where am I! Where's Lily?" he backed away from the three strangers, the last one was a red haired boy who now snorted.

"Cheery little fellow isn't he?" the boy asked.

"Ron!" the girl scolded. "He is clearly frightened out of his mind."

That girl annoyed Severus, he was never frightened of anything!

"Who's Lily?" the messy haired glassed boy finally asked. "That's a really pretty name."

Sev flushed.. "I don't think she's here.." he muttered. "But she was right behind me a moment ago!" He exclaimed. "Where am I?"

"You think he had a spurt of accidental magic?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"Yeah that sounds likely." The messy haired responded.

"wait…" Sev could almost not believe it. "Your wizards?" he asked. "Real wizards!" he couldn't help but grin.

"Sure thing." The red haired nonchalant drew a wand to twirl it between his fingers. "Impressed?"

"No your Gryffindors, they are brawny instead of brainy." Sev pointed at his red robe and the lion on his chest.

The red head spluttered almost dropping the wand. "As I said, cheery little fellow." He muttered dryly. "I don't like him."

"Ron!" the girl hissed.

"This is really Hogwarts!" Wide eyed Sev started looking around the room, which were still just a gray dungeon, but all of a sudden it was that much more magnificent, he couldn't believe this!

Harry couldn't help but stare at that strange little boy they had run into, he had just wandered from potions and heard a small boys voice calling for some one named Lily, immediately Harry had run in the direction of the voice to see what had happened, and now this.. the little lad in front of him was a weird picture, he was very pale and had raven black hair, all messed up and cut in a extremely awkward way, his clothes were obviously second hand, extremely worn out, dirty and way way to big, held together by a belt wrapped three times around the little boy, who would have to be seven or eight.. Harry was even kind of feeling like he had a slight déjà-vu towards his own seven year old self, where he also had weird hair cuts due to the fact aunt Petunia tried to cut his hair with the kitchen scissor and was forced to waddle around in Dudleys way to big old clothes. One major difference though, was that this boy was dirty and down right ill nourished if you should judge on his extreme pale skin, and to go with it there was a hard defiant look in the smaller boys eyes.

"I think we need to start over." Harry sighed. "My name is Harry Potter." He at last said. "Well.. I guess since you know about wizards you heard something."

"No." The boy answered flatly. "Should I?"

Harry couldn't help but grin, how refreshing. "No, so who are you?"

"Are you related to the Evans's?" The boy suddenly asked.

Harry blinked. "The who?" he asked. "erh I don't think so."

The boy shrugged. "You kind of had the same eye colour, So I just thought maybe."

Harry blinked confused.. The Evans's.. why did it fell like he should have drawn a connection by now?

"What's going on here."

Suddenly the boy stiffened and though his face was already pale it became even paler. "No.." the boy whispered. "Not here.. how can he be here?"

"What Snape?" Harry had recognised the voice immediately. "You know him?"

"Don't let him fine me!" the boy begged. "Please!"

"You know.." Ron side glanced at the pale boy. "I suddenly like him a lot better."

"All right." Harry breathed. "But you need to go with us to the head-masters office afterwards." Harry started to go through his school back. "Here." He at last threw the silver cloak to the boy.

"An invisibility cloak." The boy barely whispered.. though as the footsteps came closer the boy hurriedly tensed and threw it over himself.

"Potter." Snape drawled as he rounded the corner. "What, may I ask, are you doing here."

"Taking a walk." Harry shrugged. "Are we bothering someone professor?"

Snape squinted his eyes. "In the dungeons?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat to explore sir." Harry apologised. "We were done with the towers, so we started on the dungeons."

Snape looked pretty doubtful, "If you Potter, have set out to cause trouble, maybe at last Filch will be able to get his beloved tolls into working order again." Snape squinted his eyes making an extremely intimidating figure, and Harry could fell an invisible lump press towards him. "Any trouble from you, and I will give my full support for a old fashioned beat down, you hear me potter?"

"Yeas sir." Harry nodded. "But honestly, we weren't doing anything." Embarrassed Harry suddenly realised they were pretty damn close to the Slytherin common room as well as Snapes office, so that was probably why this seemed conspicuous from Snapes point of view.

Snape at last gave a snort and went on past them, to round a corner further down the dungeons.

Sev under the cloak was extremely intimidated, and he tried to get a hold of himself as he starred wide-eyed after the man while pulling the cloak off. "Who was that?" he asked fearfully.

The boy called Harry smirked. "Professor Snape." He smirked. "Pleasant isn't he?"

"You lie!" Sev stated at once. "That can't be a Snape!" he pointed after the man. "He's a wizard! The Snapes are all muggles!"

"Muggles?" the red head.. and it should be pretty obvious his name was Ron by now as it was what the girl kept hissing at him. "Snape have muggle relatives?" and then he shrugged. "Huh, who knew?"

"Ron!" the girl scolded. "Your not honestly telling _me_ your surprised that a strong wizard can be of muggle heritage."

"Erh.." Ron seemed a bit flustered. "Sorry Hermione."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"They are not just muggles!" Sev hissed. "They are filth! The lot!"

"Now now." Harry scolded. "We don't speak of people in that way, not even what might be Snapes muggle family, though he is a gitt, come on." He suddenly took Sev by the shoulder. "I think it's time we get you to the head masters office."

"Let me go!" Sev tried to twist himself out of the arm. "Let go of me!"

"Not likely." Harry snorted. "Your obviously going to run away, and you haven't even told us a name yet, so until you do I have little choice."

"It's Prince!" Sev spat out the lie. "Lucius Prince!"

"Prince…" Harry stopped up, and looked at his friends. "You don't think?" he looked at the two other people.

"Harry that's stupid." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's just a boy."

"Yeah but coincidences rarely happen to us." Harry responded. "Well we might as well ask, you." He looked down at Sev. "Do you know any half blood prince?"

"What's that? Some kind of herb?" Sev asked in return.

"No erh.." Harry seemed a little hesitant, come here. "He took Sev by the arm to guide him to a door to what seemed to be an empty class room, Sev still struggling. "Stop struggling!" Harry instructed. "I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted you to see something."

"Then let go of me!" Sev returned. "It's not like I have anywhere to run to! And I also need to get back! Lily would be worried by now."

"I'm sure your parents are worried sick to." Harry sighed. "This will only be a moment."

"Njah that's okay, they don't care." Sev shrugged. "But Lily will be worried!"

The girl looked very sympathetic at him.. which again made Sev fell pretty stupid, the Harry person however seemed to accept it as fact. "Okay." He answered as he let go of Sev to close the door behind them. "This wont be long.. just have a look."

"Wait a second." Sev crossed his arms. "If I help you, you must help me."

"And now the kids is demanding." The red head rolled his eyes.

"What do you want." The girl once again spoke to him as if he was a smaller dimwitted creature.

"Would you stop do that!" He snapped. "I'm not stupid or anything."

"oh." The girl blinked. "Sorry." She sniffed a little scorned.

Harry sighed. "What is it you want?" the then asked.

"That man…" Sev whispered. "Who is he.. the truth." He asked.

"Sure." Harry then nodded. "If you can tell me just a little about the half blood prince, I tell you everything that I know of Professor Snape."

"That gitt." Ron added.

"Ron!" could that girl say anything else?

Harry sighed as he returned to Sev holding a book. "Here." He opened the book to show it to Sev. "Does this say anything to you?" he then asked.

At once intrigued Sev took the open page in, his eyes caught the writing spelling out. "Belongs to the half blood prince." But what caught his attention even more was the notes scribbled around it, eagerly he took the book and started turning the pages, his eyes darting on all of the spells trying to take all of it in, every single little note he could muster.

"Well.." Harry asked. "Does it say anything to you?"

"It's brilliant." Sev breathed. "Look at this! Who wrote this, you?" he looked wide-eyed at Harry. "Then maybe Gryffindor isn't such a bad house after all!"

Harry breathed disappointed. "No.. I had hoped you could might tell me. Cause I think it's kind of brilliant to." And he took the book away from a extremely disappointed Sev, he would have loved to sit with that book until he could it word by word. "Come on Lucius, time to go to the head masters office."

"Wait!" Sev stopped them. "What about that man!"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Harry sighed. "Well, that was professor Snape, he is our current defence the dark arts teacher, though he used to teach potions, and he's the head of Slytherin."

Sev kept looking at Harry.

"Okay I don't know much about him." Harry then sighed. "He teaches me, his Name is Severus Snape, that's that."

Sev's mouth dropped open. "You lie!" he then accused.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Why exactly would you think I would be lying to you."

"His name is _not_ Severus Snape!" Severus started getting a terrible premonition.. destinies.. time travel.. No! No that was not true. It couldn't be! "The Snapes are muggles!" his voice was started to risen. "Filthy low life muggles!"

"I don't know who raised you, but let me tell you, we don't like blood purists." Harry crossed his arms.

"Then you don't know muggles like the Snapes!" Severus gestured. "They yell and they hit each other! And people around them! They smell and they are filthy and that is _not _Severus Snape!" He gestured. "Severus Snape! He is supposed to be a great wizard and everybody likes and respects him! And he is not supposed to be mean! He would treat people nice, he would never ever beat anyone! everyone likes him! And respects him! That is how it's supposed to be!"

"Look." Harry sighed. "I don't know how you got that image of Professor Snape, but he isn't a nice man, not to many like him, all though I'm sure that beating part was just empty threats, he is just not pleasant to be with, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, he is probably the biggest jerk in School." Ron snorted. "Everybody bloody hates him."

"_Ron!" _

"Well it's true" Ron lifted an eyebrow.

"LIAR!" Sev was to the brim of tears. "It's not true! Everything is supposed to be great when I go to Hogwarts!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"Me!" Sev yelled with tears in his eyes. "I'm Severus Snape! And that is not me! I am! And when I go to Hogwarts it will all be good!"

The three pairs of eyes looked wide-eyed at him and ashamed Sev looked away trying to conceal his tears. "That's not me." He muttered.

Slowly one person approached and sat right beside of Severus, slowly Sev looked up to see the messy haired boy looked down at him with very recognisable green eyes.

"You sure you aren't related to Lily?" Sev asked in a tear filled voice. "You have the same eyes." he collected his knees in his arms. "She must be worried, I wonder how long a time it is for her.. I must just have vanished right beside her."

"You say Lily?" Harry asked slowly in a odd voice. "She's your friend… right?"

"We are best friends." He nodded.

For a some time Harry was silent, until he at last broke the silent again as he spoke in a slow voice, where he obviously used effort to control it. "Do you have any clues of your situation?" He asked.

"Well.." Sev bit his lip. "I know that I somehow apparated...And, for that to make sense.. I might even have time-traveled.. silly isn't it?"

"Not at all." Harry shook his head. "But if your name is Snape.. the Snapes are your family, you don't like them?"

Sev tightened his grip in his knees crumbling together, seemingly without even meaning so as he looked out in the air. "It's okay." He mumbled. "They are just muggles."

Harry took a breath, seemingly about to say something but then let go. "Look, Severus."

"Just Sev please." Sev answered. "I don't know what mom was thinking when she named me."

There was smirk in Harry's voice as he responded. "Okay.. Sev… I'm afraid we need to figure this out, you're really not supposed to be here." He sighed. "And we really do need to get you to the head master, preferable without anyone seeing you, you're okay with the cloak?"

Sev nodded. "It's very neat."

"Yeah it is." Harry smiled. "And you stay close now."

Sev glanced at the two others, the girl looked bewildered and the boys head was even redder than his hair, he also looked extremely confused. Slowly Sev took the cloak over him, and at once felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on." Harry instructed guiding him through the door.

Though as they wandered out something struck Sev, they were going to take him to the headmaster, who ever he might be… they wouldn't know what to do with him, and thus they would hide him away… And this was his only chance! The chance to figure this out, and in a yerk he thrust himself away from Harry's grip and started running towards the place the man had walked.

"No wait! SEV!" Harry yelled. "Shit! SEV!"

thankful of the invisibility cloak Sev ran as fast as he could… the man had to be here somewhere.

"SEVURUS!... urhh SNA.. no that's not going to work, KID!" he heard the yelling in the background. "KID! SEV!"

And Sev kept running, untill one door at last was slammed open in front of him, and that man looked furiousely out. "Potter!" he barged. "Would you mind explain yourself?"

"Urh.." the trio of teenagers stopped up. "Professor.. it's not.. we just." Harry fumbled with the words. "It's not your sir, but that kid!"

Snape squinted his eyes. "What kid?" he asked.

"ME!" Sev yelled flinging the invisibility cloak of. "WHO ARE YOU!" he screamed pointing at finger at Snape.

Snape squinted his black eyes. "That question may be mutual." He sneered, ready to grab the kid by the collar.

"I'm Severus Snape!" the kid stood up straight. "Descendant from the noble Prince family, so who are you!"

First Snape looked confused at the little pale boy, and then he seemed to somewhat pale. "How.." he asked. "Did you come across _that?_" he still just looked at the boy.

"Found him in the dungeons sir." Harry swallowed. "I heard someone calling after someone called Lily and we ran to find out who it was."

Snape seemed to pale extra much by that piece of information.

Sev looked at Snape. "Where's Lily?" he asked. "If your me, Lily should be here! We are supposed to always be together!" he stated.

Snape seemed completely lost for words.

"But then again everything is wrong!" Sev started. "You sound like Dad! Your not supposed to be like that! Your not supposed to be anything like him at all! What happened! Your not me!"

"out." Snape suddenly demanded. "Your three, OUT!"

"But sir." Harry injected.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Snape roared. "And don't you dare speak of this to anyone! ANY OF YOU!"

And the teenagers scrambled out, to have Snape smack the door behind them, before turning to the little boy, who despite trying to appear strong was whimpering.

Groaning Snape removed himself to the far corner where he stood in the shadow.

"Your.. your not really me are you?" Sev asked.

Snape sighed, a deep sigh. "I'm afraid it seems like I am."

"But.." Sev looked confused. "This can't be my destiny."

Snape swallowed, "Destinies have little to do with it I'm afraid." He muttered. "How did you get here?"

"A.. book." Sev hesitated. "moms old book, it have a page about destinies and time travel.."

Snape wandered to the other end of the office where a bookshelf was standing, and climbed a little up on a ladder where-from he pulled out a heavy book. "This book?" he asked.

Sev nodded looking a little wide-eyed, and then he tried to hold back his tear.. "Then it's true." He mumbled.

Snape sighed exhausted as he placed the book down, and looked through the page in silence. "Good, sending you back should be fairly simple." He muttered.

"Am I.. " Sev swallowed. "Do I have to become you?"

"As if there is anything wrong with that!" Snape snapped.

Intimidated Sev gulped.

"I don't know." Snape then at least responded. "Because I honestly don't have any memory of ever seeing my own future self, maybe this will actually change things for you, and maybe it wont change a thing, I can't tell you. when you go back, you are going to see Lily correct?" he asked.

Sev nodded. "Where is she now?" he asked.

Snape hesitated a little, and then sat down gesturing for Sev to do the same. "She's gone." He told him.

"How gone?" Sev asked as he had sat down.

"Dead." Snape responded.

Sev gasped horriefied. "No! that is not possible!"

"It is indeed if your not careful." Snape responded. "She is mortal, there are evil wizards and they are not shy of killing! Let me ask you something, all your favourite characters, those you read about, Mordred, Merlin, the great wizard fighters you want to be like, if you think about it, does any of their stories mention how they hang out with their best friend? Do the stories ever mentions best friends for them at all?" he asked.

Sev looked slightly open mouthed at Snape, and then shook his head.

"That is the price, you can't have both things, both search out that great a power and keep her friendship, so the question is, what is more important?" Snape then asked.

"I don't know.." Sev hesistated.

"Really?" Snape lifted an eyebrow. "I thought the point of adventures was to tell them to your best friend later."

"Oh yeah." Sev seemed to realise.

"And are you really so daft that her death is less important than your well being?" Snape sneered.

"No sir!" Sev look horriefied at him. "Of cause not! but she can't be gone... that's not how it's supposed to be."

"Like you have any say in what is supposed to be or not." Snape snorted. "That's not how it works, deal with it!"

"But… If I don't get strong, how will it all ever be good?" Sev asked intimidated.

"I can't say." Snape shook his head. "I can only tell you that it will keep on being hard no matter what you do, just moving location to Hogwarts wont fix anything, it will just keep on getting harder, but it will also be easier, with each mistake, each humiliation and each defeat you will become stronger and smarter, which makes things around you easier, that's how it is." And he looked down in the book, squinting his eyes obviously reading.

"I will never be in defeat!" Sev stated.

"Oh believe me you will." Snape snorted while still looking in the book. "Again and again even, your not all that great."

Sev swallowed.

Snape smirked. "All though it will come." He smirked. "I assure you I am quite powerful. Though it's worth remembering every time time you engage in something there is a fair chance of defeat, no matter how powerful you are, there is no such thing as being so powerful and smart that you never have to face defeat, so live with it!"

Sev starred wide-eyed at him, and then looked down as they sat a little in silence. "Your much nicer now.." Sev mumbled. "Maybe it wont be so bad becoming you."

Snape looked darkly at him. "You have no idea." He told. "If you want my advice, choose Lily from the beginning. She will become a Gryfindor and nothing will change that, but you have a choice, the hat takes your wishes into consideration. Stop all that nonsense thinking your so great, it is arrogance! Nothing more! Your own ambitions can and will blind you, so stop up and think once in a while, look around you and think will you! I know you can if your just not so stubborn! Suddenly you just stand there and discover it's all to late"

"To late for what?" Sev asked.

"A whole number of things." Snape shook his head. "Just please, stop and look around you and see what you have instead of keeping looking into the future, thinking things will fix itself because your oh so great, because your not, your just a kid, I can't tell you how much I would just love to switch places with you right now, I would love to go back not being powerful if it also meant standing where you are now..." he hesitated. "Tell Lily what a good friend she is when you see her wont you?"

"Urh.." Sev looked a little confused. "Sure." He smiled lightly.

"Ready to go back so I can pretend this never happened?" Snape then asked.

Sev nodded as he enthralled looked at the wand Snape drew, feeling sure that one day would be his. Snape waved the wand in very precise movements while mumbling some ancient words, and then again there was silence, but Sev knew it would only last for that long, he looked at his older counterpart one last time, and noticed now how sad and exhausted he looked.. wondering what his true situation could possible be, until he felt the pull and was pulled back and away from the scenery of the gloomy office and into the shadowy tunnel before stumble on a grass field, rolling around a couple of times before he laid flat on his back gasping for air as he looked up in the blue sky.

"SEV!" Lily exclaimed as she was suddenly all over him. "WHAT HAPPENED!" she immediately started asking. "God! You almost gave me a heart attack! You were just gone!"

"how long?" Sev asked still starring wide-eyed at the blue sky trying to catch his breath.

"Around ten seconds I guess." Lily hesitated. "But honestly! It was enough to shock me out of my wits!"

"Me to." Sev responded as he sat up, to receive a hug from Lily.

Sev smiled a little gladly returning the hug before letting go. "Yeah, I was supposed to tell you, that you're the greatest best friend ever!"

"huh?" Lily looked a little confused at him, but then brightened up. "Why thanks Sev." She grinned. "You to, my best friend is a wizard! How cool is that!"

"I know!" Sev grinned, and then turned silent. "You know I have been thinking… Maybe it's not all that important getting into Slytherin, the other houses are probably perfectly fine to." He mumbled. "Your probably more Gryfindor than Slytherin anyway.." he said a little defeated.

"But you wanted Slytherin." Lily pointed out.

"Well, I guess I just have to choose." Sev sighed. "Maybe it's okay not being an all powefull great wizard..."

Harry was feeling extremely nervous as he stood in front of the office door, this was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done in all of his life! And he had done tons of stupid things so that was actually saying something. He actually had to gather courage before slowly raising his hand and knock on the door.

"Enter." Hissed Snape's voice.

Harry gulped as he opened the door to slowly step inside.

"Potter." Snape looked as unpleasant as ever as he sat there with squinted eyes and crossed arms, observing Harry with a sour frown.

"Sir." Harry bit back, trying to compose himself. "How's.. urh Did you.."

"Fix the little problem, yeas you wont have to worry about that any longer." Snape sneered. "Anything else?"

"Urh.. was that really.."

"I don't care what you may think." Snape snorted. "If you don't have anything of real importance, please go!"

"Sir." Harry looked at him. "I know it was, I remember you from our accident last year, when I… erh." He was thinking about when he accidentally gained access's till Snape's mind of cause, and the pictures had sort of bothered him since he had made the connection, only a few hours ago, and suddenly he had been in a maelstrom of thinking he still couldn't gather much from, the memory in the pensieve had a whole new meaning behind it.. yet, Harry understood just around about.. nothing! "Lily Evans.." he hesitated. "That's my mother right? And.. urh, the girl who helped you with the broom.. in the memory, that was also my mother.. and you were… were friends."

A dark shadow had seemed to come across Snapes's face as he starred with deep dark eyes at Harry, not even saying a word, but looking as scary and unpleasant as ever.

"And I just wanted to say.. I think understand a little better now and I don't.. blame you for anything.. you had nothing to do with Sirius's dead and well.. I guess I kind of owe you my life.. a couple of times over so I.."

"Make your point and go Potter." Snape suddenly snapped making Harry jump.

"I'm sorry." Harry then mumbled. "And thank you.. yeah, that's it." He was just about to leave, and was almost out of the door as Snape's voice stopped him.

"Potter, what ever may happen, in a short amount of time." Snape's voice hesitated. "We will all need to do what we need to do, and I hope you can remember that everything is not always what it seems."

"Yeas sir." Harry nodded. "I will try and remember that, thank you." He made another nervous nod. "Good night sir." And he slowly closed the door to take a deep breath.. wauw, that was the nicest Snape had ever been to him, it was even close to being civil, but... short amount of time? Need to do what we need to do? What on earth was that about? was Snape set out to do something?... And probably Harry would figure out about it..

Had it something to do with Voldemort? The death-eaters... Dumbledore.. Harry felt more confident that Snape was a loyal spy now, but he was still incredible insecure about the subject.. one thing was sure though, Harry wouldn't get any more answers for now.


End file.
